


Tall Dark and Handsome

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Romance, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Car Accidents, M/M, Prosthesis, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Steve and Bucky are best friends and roomates. Bucky is dealing with the tragic loss of his left arm. He isn't doing so well. Steve tries to help, but doesn't know how.But a letter in the mail may change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Avengers. I find that these characters are the ones I write the most. They of course are borrowed and I am only using them for entertainment. No harm meant.

* * *

 

Clash crash and crunch. He hears it in his gray colored dream. Skin prickles. The sound a hundred times worse than the scrape on a chalkboard. Then comes the pain, crushing, taking up so much room that he barely has space to breath, hardly enough to exist.

James blinks his eyes. The cracked ceiling with brown water stains-a welcome sight. He pulls himself up awkwardly to sit. Dark, scruffy, oily hair falls over his blury eyes.

…Breathing in counting to 4. Breathing out counting to 3. Breathing in counting to 5. Breathing out counting to 4...

Nightmares steal but a few hours of sleep. He hopes that he was loud enough to wake Steve, but guilty rushes in after that thought.

  
He changes out of his sweat-drenched clothes; a shower would be a good idea but he doesn't have the motivation.

It takes him twice as long now, he grows frustrated. Stumbles exhausted toward the small kitchen for coffee.

"Can't sleep?"

His roommate is all height and muscle and makes the small apartment claustrophobic. He looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep either.

Steve hands him a cup that is still warm. The touch on his shoulder is there only a second and the room feels larger, air coming freely into his lungs.

The blonde best friend huddles comicly in the farthest corner of the apartment, trying to be casual about his thoughtfulness.

The streets seem louder than normal at this time, but it's just that the windows are all thrown open.  
James always likes the sounds of the city. White noise.

The coffee gone, James looks over.

"Wanna another cup, punk?"

Steve smiles and joins him in the tiny kitchen.

  
They didn't talk about the nightmare, they never seem to be able to.

An envelop sits on the table for several days before Steve mentions it.

"You gonna open it?"

James shrugs.

"It might be important."

An eye roll is his response.

  
Later, the envelope is open and Steve wants to ask about it. He recognizes the company name, but knows not to ask.

  
"They have a prosthetic for me."

"You gonna take it?"

"Maybe."


	2. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Bucky finally calls.

It takes two weeks for Bucky to call the number on the letter. 

He asks Steve to come with him and Steve smiles and says "Of course, Punk."

Bucky is quite like usual, but Steve notices that he is more jittery- can't keep still. He keeps playing with the radio's knob of Steve's car incontinent with music that all the stations are playing. He turns it off in a huff.

It continues in the waiting room after he finishes filling out page after page of forms. He taps the pin agaist the clipboard. The others in the room are obviously irritated, so Steve has mercy on them and slips the pin from Bucky's fingers.

He frowns at the pin theif, but doesn't say anything. He knows how strange he's acting but he doesn't have enough in him to care. His whole being is wrapped up in what will happen this visit. If he's a good candidate, he just might end up with a state of the art prostatic that could help him live a almost normal life. If not…he doesn't want to think about that.

He's called to the back to have his vitals taken, given a physical. The doctor hums as he reviews the report on the blood work that was done a few days ago and asks Bucky to wait a moment. He goes into his office for a moment. When he returns, he's smiling. 

"Mr. Barnes, you seem to be in good physical shape and your blood tests came out perfect. You are definitely a perfect candidate. Congradulations."

Bucky smiles thanks.

"If you have a free moment, the Doctor in charge would very much like to meet you."


	3. Coming Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner leads to a confession of sorts.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve takes a deep breath suddenly happier than he's been in months.

 

* * *

 

"I like Dr. Banner. He seems nice."

Bucky doesn't respond.

Steve and Bucky are back in their tiny apartment prepairing dinner. Bucky stirs the pasta in the pot while Steve chops up the red onion and other veggies for a salad. Bucky tastes the sauce and gives an appreciative hmm.

Steve continues on used to carring conversations without his best friend.

"He seems to really enjoy his work. Kinda shy, but brilliant. Did you see all that writting on the board? It's been years since high school chemistry. I could only make out like one percent of it. Made my head spin. And those prototypes he showed us were amazing. It was like something out of a movie."

Steve looks up as he scoops the veggies and drops them into the salad. Bucky nods his agreement as he pulls the noodles from the pot and dumps them into the sauce pain to finish cooking.

"But that other guy. What was his name? Tony? He seems like a jerk. Acts like he owns the place. He's so full of himself. That cocky grin."

The corner of Bucky's curves up ever so slightly. But Steve notices it. It's been month's since he's seen anything like a smile of his roommate's face.

"OMG. You like him? You LIKE him." Steve emphasises each of the last three words with as much conviction as a teenage girl repeating juicy gossip.

Bucky just shrugged his shoulders and sneaks a fork full of hot pasta into his mouth.

Steve opens his mouth to try and talk some sense into his obviously delusion friend but closes it instead. He watches Bucky and sees that the dark clouds have rolled back. Bucky's eyes are bright and alive.

Steve takes a deep breath suddenly happier than he's been in months.

"Well, at least he's a looker."

Bucky surprised sputter is worth the effort of cleaning the pasta sauce off the kitchen wall.


	4. Blushing Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's waiting for Bucky and meets a cutie in scrubs.

* * *

 

Tony is cocky. And if he's honst with himself, before the accident so was Bucky. So, why does he rub Steve the wrong way?

Oh, the old Bucky would have had a field day with that phrase.

"Phrasing!" He would have shouted.

He had to stop that. Thinking of Bucky as two different people. Before and after.

He shook his head.

Tony acts entitled. Was that it? Rich kid getting all he wants without having to work for it? Maybe.

Well, it didn't matter if Steve likes him. Bucky does. And he was a big boy. And if this Tony guy could bring Bucky out of his shell or boost his self confidence, he was all for it.

Steve stretches his neck. He's been waiting for Bucky to be finished with his appointment. He doesnt mind the wait but the chairs weren't designed for someone of his height. He waits a couple more minutes and decides to stand up and leans himself up against a wall near the door that leads to the back offices.

The door opens and Steve looks to see if it's Bucky. It's not. Instead of his best friend, a guy pops out the door. He's young but not too young because he's wearing scrubs and an ID badge making it obvious that he works here. He's smiling and laughing at someone in the hall and turns so Steve can see his face. Soft chestnut wavy hair and big brown doe eyes. The guy is moving fast and bumps into Steve's chest. He is short and has the most adorable blush as he looks up to the blonde mountian of muscle that is Steve.

"Sorry."

The guy squeaks adorably and Steve smiles down at the cutie with the name tag. "Peter" looks more flustered when he realizes that his hands are pressed up against Steve's firm stomach.

"Oh. Sorry. Sorry."

And then his face turns a brighter red and rushes out the front door.

"Steve? You ready?"

Bucky's there and Steve blanks for a second. Oh, yeah. Picking up Bucky.

"Sure. Let's go."


	5. Oh, Boy!l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees Tony kiss Peter.
> 
> Drama!

* * *

 

Steve sees them. Peter and Tony. They stand close to each other. They laugh at something. And then it happens. Peter says something especially brilllant. Tony puts his arm around his shoulder and kisses him on the forehead. Peter blushes and looks up at Tony with mooneyes.

Steve feels sick.

Steve likes Peter. He is cute and small. And good god, those lips. But he is obviously head over heels for Tony.

Tony.

He is going to break Bucky's heart. After all he'd been through, he has to go thorough this too?

Tony turns.

"Steve!"

It happens so fast. Tony's smiling face becoming acquainted with Steve's fist. Peter yells. Tony blinks in suprise and then cups his hand over the bleeding nose. Steve's anger has turn to shock and panic. He turns and runs and doesn't stop until he's outside panting against his car.

This is bad. Like assault bad. Steve's a big guy. He knows how strong he is. He's never hit someone before in anger.

Steve wasn't always strong. He was a little kid and a target for bullies. He used to come home with bloody noses or black eyes everyday. As soon as he could get his hands on some weights he would spend hours building muscles promising himself he would never be a victim again.

But now he was the bully.

  
He gets in his car and drives home.

  
What was he going to tell Bucky?

  
Bucky is in living room watching TV. As soon as he sees Steve's face he knows somethings wrong.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"Bucky, I'm sorry."

"What the hell happened?"

"I saw Tony with another guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony. He was kissing another guy."

Bucky is shocked and doesnt say anything so Steve continues on.

"He put his arm around this other guy and then kissed him."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah, he turned around and said my name."

"Wait, he saw you."

"Yeah. He had the audacity to still have his arm around Peter."

Bucky blinks.

"You know…the guy from his office. Tony kissed him on the forehead. And then he saw me."

Bucky looks angry. But strangely seems to focus it at Steve.

"Peter? You mean Tony's little brother Peter?"

Bucky sees the look of horror appear on Steve's face.

"What did you so? Steve, WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Bucky is grabbing Steves shirt pulling him to yell directly in his face.

"Oh, god. Bucky, I punched him in the face. His nose was bleeding when I left."

"Steve. What the fuck? You of all people know that violence solves nothing. Fuck you. You punched my boyfriend. He'll probably have nothing to do with me now. FUCK YOU!"

Steve looks pail and then green.

"Hell. No. You are not going to puck on me. Go to the bathroom. I'm gonna go see Tony. And I'm taking your car. Ass hat."

Steve makes it into the bathroom in time to loose his lunch in the toliet. When its done, he lays on the floor leaning against it trying to calm himself down.

What a fuckup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you picked up on how much of a big deal it is for Bucky to be driving. He has been having Steve chauffeur him around since the accident that took his left arm. He was physically able to drive but emotionally he was too messed up. Steve may have made a big mistake in this chapter but at least something good came from it.


	6. Smoochie smoochie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a keeper.

  
"Bucky, I'm fine. It's not broken babe."

Tony takes the bloody washcloth from Bucky's hand. Bucky starts to cry.

"It's okay."

Bucky mumbles something.

  
"What was that?"

  
"I thought that you'd be mad. That you wouldn't want to see me."

"Im not mad. Steve just made a mistake. He was trying to protect you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bucky leans in to kiss Tony and bumps his nose.

  
"Och!"

"Sorry. I guess no kissing for a while."

"You could always kiss something else…"

 

"And that's my cue to leave."

Peter looks a little uncomfortable.

Bucky pulls away just a bit. "No, I'll go. I have to return Rocky's car."

He holds up Steve's car keys. Tony grabs Bucky's hand.

"You drove?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"God, you're so sexy."

Tony's mouth is on Bucky's in an instant.

Peter gags jokingly and grabs the keys.

"It's okay Lovebirds. I'll do it. You guys keep doing… that."


	7. Sorry I Hit Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve apologises and gets the chance he never thought he'd get.

 

* * *

 

Steve sits on the couch staring at his phone. He wants to text Bucky, but is worried that will make matters worse. He fiddles with the phone for a few minutes, but finally puts in down on the coffee table.

There is a knock at the door.

He doesn't feel like interacting with anyone, but he still answers the door because his mama raised him with manners.

It's Peter.

Perfect Peter.

At his door.

Steve blinks.

Peter shifts nervously from one foot to the other.

"Ar0…are you going to just stare at me?"

Steve blushes.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hi, there." Peter smiles.

"Uhh…can I help you with something?"

"I think this belongs to you."

Beautiful fingers (because everything of Peter's is beautiful) dangle car keys in the air. The blonde looks purplexed. His brain usually isn't this slow. Peter seems to have this affect on him.

Wait. Those are his keys.

"Bucky is…busy with Tony. I volunteered to return your car. I didn't want to hang around and have to see my brother make out with his boyfriend."

Steve perks up.

"Tony's okay? They're okay?"

"Yeah, they are going to be fine. Tony's nose is bruised, but it will heal."

Steve rubs at his face hard.

"Can I come in? Do you mind if I have a glass of water?"

"Oh, my god. I'm so rude. Please come in. I have some bottled water in the fridge."

Peter smiles up at Steve and follows him into the kitchen.

Peter thanks him for the water. It feels a little awkward. He sips the water and looks around.

"You and Bucky live here long?"

"A couple of years."

Another sip of water. Steve tries not to watch, but his mind is evil. It keeps coming up with inappropriate thoughts. He's not subtle. At all.

Peter meets his eyes and blushes.

Steve shakes himself mentally. This is the brother of the guy he attacked.

"Why are you being so nice? I hit your brother. You should be angry with me. You should want to hit me. You know what? You SHOULD hit me. Go ahead."

  
Peter looks thoughtful as he screws the lid on the water bottle and places it on the counter. He toys with the hem of his shirt.

"Steve, Tony used to be an ass. About five years ago something happened that I'm not going to into. It's not my story to tell. But he changed because of it. Tony still had a lot of things to make amends for. I guess he sees the punch as his karma. And he can see how much care for Bucky. And that means a lot to him cuz you know…he's kinda head over heels for him."

Steve face crumbles and rubs at his teary eyes. Peter touches his elbow giving him an earnest look.

"Oh, Steve. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Steve smiles through his tears and covers Peter's hand with his own.

"I feel awful. I'm not a violent guy, really. I used to be this small kid and got bullied a lot. AND THEN, I go and act like one. Tony didn't deserve that. No one does." He takes a shuddering breath and continues on. "I am glad that me being stupid didn't mess them up."

Peter steps closer.

"Tony belives in second chances. Second and third chances, even."

Steve realizes how close Peter is. How soft and small his hand is.

He should let go.

  
He doesnt.

  
Peter seems happy to leave his hand where it is, so close that their chests almost touch. Eyes look up through long brown lashes.

Steve's gone. So far gone. He reacts without thinking only registering what he's done when he feels the soft exhale from between the softest lips he's ever felt.

He pulls back ready to apologize for his rash behavior but stops and looks at the shorter man.  
Peter's eyes are closed and his pink lips are slightly parted. Nothing exists but them in this moment.

"Peter."

Those eyes fly open. Brown chocolate with speckles of green. Beautiful.

This time the eyes don't close. And Steve kisses that cute nose and Peter honest to god giggles as he wraps his arms around Steve's neck. Steve stands tall and takes the smaller man with him. Peter's feet dangle a bit and the blonde wraps his arms around the small waist to support him.

"Steve…will you go on a date with me?"

Peter wispers as he lays his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve smiles.

"Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
